The contract is for the development of SAS-compatible computer software implementing advanced statistical methodology. The Contractor will critically evaluate the analytic techniques currently available for use with the logistic and Cox models and select for implementation methods that are statistically efficient and computationally practical. The software will be designed to extend and complement, rather than duplicate, concurrent developments by SAS Institute. Results of this contract will add significantly to the battery of tools available for properly analyzing medical data.